


Love Me, Love Me Please

by Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida



Series: Falsettos One-shots [24]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first time i love yous, some angst-ish stuff in the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17870144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida/pseuds/Whizzer_going_down_to_Florida
Summary: After all this time of Marvin practically begging him to love him, he finally told the truth.





	Love Me, Love Me Please

**Author's Note:**

> Based on prompt #6 (The first time Whizzer says “I love you” (Marvin had said it before but Whizzer never had)) as suggested by graceclm13 and WhatInTarnation

_ “I love you.” Marvin whispered to Whizzer, who was laying next to him.  _

 

_ Whizzer’s eyes widen before he whispered a sharp “Okay.” And turned over in bed to face the wall. He pretended he couldn’t feel Marvin’s eyes on the back of his and he pretended he couldn’t feel tears forming his eyes, ignoring the burning feeling of holding them back.  _

 

_ He forced himself and Marvin to understand that this was not a serious relationship and yet, both of them decided to ignore that. _

___________

 

It had been a month-and-a-half since Jason’s baseball game. The one that shattered the fragile lives of Marvin and Whizzer and put the pieces back together, with no regard of which piece belonged to who, creating a messy but beautiful picture. 

 

Whizzer woke up to see that there was no one next to him. It was strange, he had had an empty bed for a lot of the two years. It was often filled with a man he could hardly remember the name of, if he had ever learned it in the first place, but now it felt foreign to not sense the familiarity of Marvin lying beside him. 

 

He could hear something coming from the kitchen so he reluctantly climbed out of bed and marched into the kitchen. There, he saw Marvin, who was shoveling burnt scrambled eggs onto two separate plates. “Oh,” Marvin said nervously. “You’re up.”

 

Whizzer nodded. “What’s this?”

 

“I  _ tried _ to make breakfast.” He said with a defeated sigh.

 

Whizzer was surprised, to say the least. “This is-“

 

“A train wreck,” Marvin interjected, taking off his oven mitts in surrender.

 

Whizzer chuckled. “Well, yes, it really is. But it’s also, amazing.” Marvin smiled sheepishly. “I mean there is no way in hell that I’m going to eat this, but I still can’t believe you did this.” He walked up to Marvin and placed his hands on his boyfriend's hips. “Thank you.” 

 

“I can’t believe I can’t even make scrambled eggs.”

 

“That is surprising.” Whizzer cocked an eyebrow. “How did you survive without me… or Trina”

 

“TheLesbians.” He chuckled. “I’ve been surviving off of Cordelia’s leftovers for two years.” Whizzer rolled his eyes and pecked Marvin on the lips. When he pulled away he took a moment to look at Marvin. He saw the lovesick look in the man’s and just knew that he probably looked just as vulnerable.

 

“I love you.” He spat out, apparently having no control over the words that left his mouth. 

 

Marvin gave him an incredulous look. “What?”

 

Whizzer took a deep breath and repeated his words. “I-I love you, Marvin.”

 

Marvin pulled Whizzer closer. “I love you too.” He heard Marvin’s voice crack slightly as he spoke. 

 

Whizzer didn’t regret what he said. He thought he would but he didn’t. The timing was strange and random but it seemed so perfect. 

 

After all this time of Marvin practically begging him to love him, he finally told the truth. 


End file.
